The Reborn Dragon hidden among the Wolves
by thela990
Summary: I am the White Wolf reborn. I know who I am. I know what I have to do. I WILL make this world bloom. I WILL take what is mine by right. And I WILL save this world. SI/RLJ
1. Introduction

The Reborn Dragon hidden among the Wolves.

Greetings everyone to this new fan fiction This is obviously not the first chapter, just some basic information, that I think you should know before you start reading

First of all this is of course a fan fiction to A Game of Thrones, but I will take parts of both show and books so it will be a mix of both. It is mostly based on the show (for example I will keep the raised ages of the show characters, as I don't think a fourteen year old boy should lead an army into war. Sixteen is still young, at least for our understanding, but it is a bit more realistic.), but I will also include characters from the books, who didn't appear in the show, but that are important for my plot.

Secondly, this is a SI-story, because I like this kind of stories. This is the first story with this character, which is fortunate for me but also sad, as I think it is the person, than can change the most, which I will show with this story. I am talking about the fan favorite Jon Snow. At least after the Tower of Joy most should realize, what he can achieve. And yes, this will be a RLJ story.

I will mostly keep to the lore. In some places I will have to change it more or less, but I will try to keep it as close as possible to the original. I will also try to keep the feeling of A Game of Thrones (meaning that everyone can die at any moment), but as this is a bit of a fix-it I will not always manage that. You have been warned.

Lastly, as some may have already noticed, I am not an native English speaker. And while I'm quite proficient at it, I am far from perfect. Grammar, orthographic and other mistakes Will happen (especially with commas etc. as I often use my native languages rules for them, much to my displeasure), so beta-readers are welcome.

That should be it for now. At the end of the chapters I will explain some of the changes or decisions I made, so everyone can understand them.

Also, fell free go give a review any time, either just for compliments or of course critic. I welcome any critic, as I helps me improve the story and my writing, but only if it is constructive. If your here to flame, you will be simply ignored.

Now all that is left is for me to say: Have fun reading and enjoy my story, The Reborn Dragon hidden among the wolves.

Thela out.


	2. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Chapter 1: And so it begins..

A.N.: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.

* * *

Before I even realised what hit me, I was already dead.

Dying is strange. Like many I have thought about dying and what it would be like. Do you simple go to sleep without dreaming, without waking up? A hit-and-run is no peaceful death, cause it hurts like hell. Well, for the few moment where you feel pain, but your brain hasn't even got the time to understand why.

Now, I'm drifting through the endless nothing of Time.

No, now is not the right word, because I have no idea when now is.

There is no beginning, no end, no up no down, no forward, no backwards. I don't know if it has been seconds or centuries since I died. Time has no meaning here. It simply is.

And it is beautiful, it is everywhere and nowhere. It is order and chaos, life and death, light and dark. It is as fierce and destructive as an erupting volcano and as quiet and calm as deserts. The Sand of Time. A fitting metaphor.

I see the memories of trillions of lives passing by. And I live their lives.

I remember being Gaius Oktavius, first Emperor of the Roman Empire and by many considered to be it's greatest Emperor.

I remember being Napoleon Bonaparte, French Emperor and almost Ruler of all of Europe and a military genius.

I remember being Otto von Bismarck, German Chancellor and one of the best diplomats of all times.

I remember being Oda Nobunaga, Lord of the Oda Clan and one of the Unifier of Japan.

I remember being Qin Shi Huang, first Emperor of a united China.

I remember being Aristoteles.

I remember being Plato.

I remember being Nietsche.

I remember being Sun Tsu.

I remember being King Ellesar Telcontar, King of Gondor and Arnor.

I remember being Emperor Karl Franz, Elector Count of Reikland and Prince of Altdorf.

I remember being Brandon the Builder.

I remember being Garth Greenhand.

I remember being Lann the Clever.

I remember being Durran Godsgrief.

I remember being Aegon the Conqueror. I remember being Jaehearys the Wise. I remember Aegon the Unlikely.

I am Jon Snow. 998th Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. The White Wolf. The King in the North. The Son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen of House Stark. Rightful Heir to the Iron Thrones and King of Westeros.

I am me. And I am in the presence of gods.

I see the gods.

Rhollor, the Red god. Like an all consuming fire of Dragonbreath. The more it consumes the stronger it becomes. Allways in conflict with is eternal rival, the Great Other. And interessted in nothing else then his destruction. By Any means necessary.

The Great Other and his icy breath of death. Full of hatred and greed and desire to cover the world in a never ending darkness.

The Gods of Valyria. Almost forgotten with little to no power left.

The Seven. Once active in the world, now after millenniums unconcerned about the deeds of mortals. Always observing, but never interfering.

And the Old Gods. Ancient as the mountains and endless as the sea. Once the strongest of them all and protectors of this world, they have barely any power left. But it is enough for one last gamble.

Because I know who I am and I know what I have to do.

The Long Night is approaching and I'm the only one, who can stop it. And I will succeed,

Let the Game begin.

" _When Winter comes with all it's might, Only the Wolves shall howl in the night."  
_

* * *

AN:

Yes, this will be RLJ. Obviously. And according to the shows this is the lore, so there won't be any changes there. It is simply for the reason that I like this version and also it will be one of the cornerstones of the plot, which allow me to write this story in the first place.

Concerning the different lives. I'm using here the power of Greendreams and Dragon Dreams. It says that they allow you to see the past, present and sometimes the future. It also allows me to integrate many AU lore from the past ages of Westeros and to explain how Jon knows so much. Because seriously, to say that you come from a different world where all people a characters in a story sounds even crazier. But he has not lived the whole life and remembers them all. It is more like some specific memories and the rest is experience, like an instinct. So he can use this experience he acquired over these lives.

Now with the gods it gets a bit more difficult. Yes, he has seen the gods of Westeros. At least in a way where he can understand and accept them. I needed a reason, why he would be in Westeros. Also they will play a part way later in the story.

Next up: Life in Winterfell

Now, that should be it for now. I won't be doing this with everything. Sometime I just think that some things need no explanation or I don't want to explain it yet. Of course everyone is welcome to ask me question he/she has and I will answer them if I can.

Finally I will give you an recommendation after each chapter. This can be a film, book, play, show or music. It is something I started with another story of mine and will continue doing it with this one. I hope that some people try and like these recommendations.

For today it is Tchaikovsky 5th Symphony. A beautiful music piece and one of my favourites.

See you next time,

Thela out.


	3. Chapter 2: All beginnings are hard

Chapter 2: All beginnings are hard

A.N.: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.

* * *

Being born is a moment in our life, that no one remembers. Thankfully, as I don't think anybody could look into his mother's eyes if he did. And while there are some people that claim to remember to different decrees, it should be impossible for any human to do so, as our minds aren't yet made to remember. Some say it as a joke, others not so much.

But even in many stories people that are reborn sometimes actively experience their birth. Boy, am I clad that I didn't.

The whole concept of Rebirth is strange and confusing enough as it is, you don't need such a harrowing event to experience as well. A person who has lived before and died starts a new life. It is no wonder that Jon, no I, wished to never be brought back again. To have experienced the cold nothing of death and than to return. It is scary. And in a way it makes you cheat death. And as shows as Supernatural showed us: You don't fuck with death.

But despite the fact, that I don't remember my birth, thankfully, I still know what happened. At lest to a certain decree. I know of the battle between the kingsguard and my uncle and his men. I know of the death of Ser Arthur Dayne, best friend of my father and the greatest swordsman Westeros had ever seen. I know of the promise my uncle gave to my mother, to protect me.

And I remember.

Soon into this life I noticed that my mind was...different. I've always been clever and had a good memory recall, but this...this is new. I seem to be able to recall everything I've seen, felt, smelled, tasted, heard perfectly. I've read about this in my old life. Eidetic Memory. Not exactly something I had ever wished to have and feel, nor do I know how I got it.

Perhaps it was a last gift from the gods? If so, which god? And what about the others? Did they gift me with strange and new skills as well to help me in my fight?

I do not know. I know that I should be able to warg, but beyond that? Only time will tell.

But my mind allows me to recall many thinks, both of my old life and this one. And it will me allow to explain some of the thinks I know.

I remember somewhat my mothers face, crying from joy and fear, knowing that she would die, and yet so full of love. A love only a parent has.

I remember somewhat being cared for by my wet nurse Wylla, while we travelled to Starfall. Even some moments from the journey to Winterfell, as from their my memories started to get clearer and more consistent. But I will always remember the first time I saw Winterfell.

The home of the Starks and the Winter Kings for almost 8000 years, comparable only to Casterly Rock, Highgarden, Hightower and Storms End, the ancient fortress stood tall and proud on a small hill overlooking a great plain with the Wolfswood in the distance. Build mostly out of grey stone its towers reach high into the sky only dwarfed by the Great Keep and the great Weirwood Tree in the Godswood.

Winterfell had an air about it, as if it was saying: look at me. I have stood here for eight thousand years and I will stand for eight thousand more. Although it was burnt down several times over the course of history.

As soon as you enter the castle you notice, why Brandon the Builder chose this exact spot to build his castle. Even the air in the yard was notably warmer then the rest of the North. The water of the hot spring was pumped through the whole keep, making it relatively warm. Well, relatively, compared to other castles, especially in the North.

And soon I met the terrific..hospitality of Catelyn Stark and started to realise for real, just how much she loathed my existence. She didn't hurt me or even tried to kill me, but she made my life difficult whenever she could, slowly trying to imprint into my head, that I'm not welcome here.

But she didn't really played a great part in the first years of my life. I was mostly taking care of by Wylla and from time to time my uncle came by, to see how I fared or just to spend some time with me.

And each time I could see the pain in his eyes whenever he saw me. The death of his sister and my mother was still fresh in his mind.

For me it was more difficult. I already lived a life and had seen death. So while I was sad for her passing, as I would never get to know her and be her child, I didn't feel much more. Yes, she was my mother, at least in this life, but I barely knew her or had a strong emotional attachment with her. The only thing I remembered about her were some vague memories.

Apart from my mind I've been a rather normal child at the beginning. And while I was much quieter than the older children, for example Robb, who was crying almost every night, I still cried quiet often. Growing bones and muscle hurt like shit, no matter what.

What really set me apart from the rest were my eyes. Wylla would tell me years later, that I always looked around with an intensity, curiosity and intelligence that should have been impossible for a child my age. Not really surprising for me, as I know that I was mentally much older. She said that it amazed, excited and terrified her at the same time, thinking of what I could become.

The majority of my first year was very simple and not to mention boring as hell. Put a grown man inside a baby's body and you would have a very bored person. All I could do for the first months was sleeping, crying, sleeping, eating and just lying around. The fact that I had no proper bladder control made it only worse. That was also the first time I really noticed the hygiene of this place, because no matter how many millennia had past, this was still a medieval society.

But what I could do was think. And plan. So I planed. I thought about all that would happen and what I would have to do to achieve my goal and save this world. It started with some basic thoughts, some of which were soon thrown out, as they were far too unrealistic. This is still the world of Ice and Fire. But as the months passed by the plan became more and more precise. It wasn't finished yet and far from perfect, but it was the best I could do for know.

Shortly after my first teeth started to grow (I had forgotten how painful that was.) I started trying to crawl. But my body soon told me, that I was not ready for it yet. Crawling without the proper developed muscles was an absolute no go, which annoyed the crap out of me, but it only made me more determinant to master walking as soon as possible after I finally did start to crawl.

What I did manage to train was speaking. I realised very soon, that speech would be the most important ability I would need to learn so far, as it opened a lot of doors and made many thinks possible. So I began to train in secret. After all no baby of just a few months should be able to speak. Although I wasn't as well. Yet.

Time passed. Months and finally years passed by, pretty much without any surprises. I finally learned to walk and run, much to my pleasure and the displeasure of my uncle, because I ran everywhere. I couldn't yet train my body as it would cause muscle degeneration, but I used the natural energy of a young child to run whenever and where ever I could. Plus it help train the guards who had to catch me.

I also began to form a relationship with Robb, who might not have been as mentally advanced, but we still had a lot of fun playing and running around in Winterfell, which got us several times into trouble. Of course for Catleyn it was me, who was responsible for getting her son into trouble, so often it was me, who got punished. But I gladly accepted it, knowing of the bond I created with Robb. I tried the same with Sansa, but as a two year old child she was still too young for us to really interact with each other. But it was a start.

One of our favourite games was to play King Torrhen and Aegon the Conqueror, ironically with me most often as Aegon, both the historically version and the opposite. And the look of pure shock and terror on my uncles face when he first saw us made it even funnier.

By the time I was two I managed to "learn" a basic vocabulary, although my abilities far excelled this in truth. And a year later I started my plan to learn reading and writing as soon as possible.

I stole a book from Maester Luwin and hid away, reading and waiting for my uncle to find me, but as it was a detailed book on the history of Westeros, it allowed me to get some more background information. After a few hours Ned and Maester Luwin finally found me, my uncle with his sword in hand, thinking that I was kidnapped. I do feel bad for making him worry so strongly and for the guards to check all of Wintefell, but it was a necessary evil.

They found me with the book in my hand, "trying" to decipher some of the letters. Fortunately for me, Westeros and my old world used the same letters. After getting a pretty bad scolding and a substantial punishment, I amazed them with correctly naming some of the letters.

Maester Luwin soon convinced my uncle to allow him to start my lessons in reading and writing, claiming that such potential should not be wasted. I started my tutelage under him and surprised him with the speed of which I learned. At this point my eidetic memory became the excuse for my extreme skill. It didn't take long before I was known as the prodigal child of Winterfell and after a while I could be found most of the time in the library improving my reading ability, if I wasn't playing with Robb. Soon I started to literately swallow the books one after the other.

It was in one of my lessons, that I started my plan to improve Westeros, starting with the North.

"After several years, when Brandon the Shipwright didn't return, his son burned the rest of the northern fleet and became known as Brandon the Burner. Since then the North possesses little to no ships.", Maester Luwin told me, while I wrote it down. I stopped and look up to him , confused.

"What? But, why?", I asked him.

"What do you mean why? After the ships were burned no new ones were build. After a while it was accepted as a simple fact and the North had no need for a fleet.", answered Maester Luwin.

"But that is stupid! If there was a fleet on the western coast it could easily deal with any Ironborn raiders. And they could be used for trading and fishing.", I said before continuing in a childish tone, as if I had just discovered, that the world was round: "There should be a city on the west coast. It could protect the coast and help with trade."

Maester Luwin looked at me, and by the interested gleam in his eyes I could tell that I had him.

Just a few weeks later, Lord Stark started the construction of of a new city on the western coast at the mouth the river from Torrhen's Square, where it lead into the Saltspear. A distant Ryswell cousin would get the Lordship of the city in the end.

Over the next weeks and months I proposed secretly several other ideas for the North. The mountains of the Mountain Clans were started to be surveyed and even a plan to build a canal from the Fewer over Moat Cailin to the Bite was made, but it was yet impossible to realize. The same with the reconstruction of Moat Cailin itself.

With the paper from my lessons I started writing down my own plans. Not the big plan, as this could never fall into the wrong hands, but drawings and descriptions of machinery, theories and techniques. Through my perfect memory of my old life I had a lot to write down, as I've always been a person, who is interested in a lot of different things.

It didn't matter what it was about. As long as it provided an advantage or improvement for this world I wrote it down. Agriculture, mathematics, architecture, craftsmanship. You name it and I had probably something for it. Soon I had a whole chest full with papers.

The first thing I decided NOT to "invent" was black powder or to start an industrial revolution. For over 10.000 years this world has been almost constantly at war. If I would give these Lords black powder it would either decrees the amount of wars, as everyone would be afraid of it, or destroy everything and everyone until only ashes and some survivors were left, who claimed to be the victors. At that point I involuntarily had to think of Petry Baelish.

And while this was a medieval society and things like hygiene could and would be improved, there was no climate change or pollution in this world and I was not going to start it. That didn't mean that some things couldn't be invented..

A few weeks before my fifth birthday I eventually started to read about my mother and father. About the tourney at Harrenhal, the "kidnapping" of my mother and their deaths in the end. It worked like a charm. Some days later Maester Luwin had told my uncle about my new learning interest, who asked me to his room for a talk.

It was a sunny day, the guards were currently training in the yard under Ser Rodrick and Lady Catelyn was talking to some of the food suppliers of Winterfell, when Maester Luwin came into the library, where I was reading about some of the most known herbs in Westeros.

"Jon.", I heard a voice calling me away from my reading. I'm often so immersed into the books that I rarely notice anything around me, if someone isn't getting my attention. I looked up and saw Maester Luwin standing in the door, looking at me.

"Maester Luwin, you're already back? But I'm not quite done yet.", I said to him, before returning to my book.

"That's alright, we'll get back to it later. Come, Lord Stark wishes to talk to you in his study.", he said and he turned to leave to room.

I closed the book, climbed down the chair I was sitting on, which was still to big for me, much to my displeasure, and followed Maester Luwin trough the many corridors of Winterfell to my uncles study. It was at the top level of the main tower, easily recognizable by the two guards in front of it. These guards were two of the oldest serving and most loyal guardsmen, hand picked by my uncle himself.

The study itself was a relatively small room. Two windows on the left side, a map of the North and a fireplace on the right. Directly in front of my was a wooden desk with my uncle behind it. Like the rest of the room it was fine, but simple with no extravagance. Just like the North itself.

"Jon, sit down.", said my uncle and pointed at one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Thank you Maester Luwin, that will be all for now. Tell the guards to let no one interrupt us."

Maester Luwin bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. For the first moments neither of us spoke. My uncle was watching me intensely, while I looked around, this being my first time in his study.

"So Jon.", he started."Maester Luwin told me about your studies. I'm more than impressed, son. When Maester Luwin asked me to start your lessons so early, I didn't think that anything would come out of it. But you proved me wrong time and time again. Never before have I seen such an intelligent and mature boy your age."

"Thank you father."

"It is unfortunate that you had to grow up that fast, without any influence over it. I would have liked for you be a child for many years longer."

"I know father, but there is nothing I can do about it. It is simply the way I am. But I am glad about it. This way I can help and protect my family."

"And you certainly do.", my uncle said with a smile. "It is obvious to everyone that between Robb and you, you act as the older brother. Always looking out for him, making him do his lessons. Not to mention getting him into trouble at a regular level."

"Well, actually it is more like both of us getting the other into trouble.", I replied, smiling as well.

"I see. Maester Luwin also told me, that you really like to read. According to him you will have read every book in the library in a few years.", said my uncle, the pride in his voice clear for everyone to hear. I may be more mature and often less affected by some things, but I was still appreciated the pride of this man, who became my father in this life. But considering the lack of a father in my old life, that is not so surprising. Still, it was a new and nice feeling.

"Yes, that's true. I like all the new informations I get from reading. Not to mention it is a good distraction to keep my mind busy.", I answered with a smile.

"And recently you started reading about King Robert's rebellion, specifically about about my sister Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar.", he said, now watching me intensely again, looking for every emotion or any kind of tell. "Why the sudden interest in your aunt?"

This was it. The first major step in my plan. Gods, please don't let me screw this up.

I match my uncles look and say: "Because I remember."

"What do you mean you remember?", he asked confused.

I take a deep breath and look into his eyes. "Promise me, Ned."

At once his face loses all colour and pure shock and fear stand written in his face.

"What?...But..How?", he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"As I said, I remember. I can't just recall any and all information I acquire. I remember everything. Perfectly. Everything I ever saw, heard, felt, smelt or tasted. The first few months after my birth are a bit shaky, but apart from that.."

"You remember that moment?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know, that.."

"My "aunt" was my mother? Yes, I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because for the longest time it didn't really matter to me. I thought, knew, that she was my mother, but apart from that I honestly never thought about it. It was only recently that I realized, with her as my mother, you as my father didn't sound right. It didn't make any sense.", I answered, while you could see in his eyes as he realized what I was talking about and he only got paler.

"So I read more about her and Rheagar and that's when I understood, that you were my uncle. And Prince Rhaegar was my father. Am I right?", I asked him with doubt in my voice, waiting for him to confirm what I already knew.

For a moment my uncle still looked at me with these eyes of shock, before sacking into the chair with a big sigh, saying: "You are right."

"My name isn't Jon, is it?"

"No,", he said with another sigh, now looking rather old for his 25 years. "When your mother gave you to me she called you Jaehaerys."

"After Jaehaerys the Consilator. A good name.", I said with a smile.

"Yes, it is. One of the few good Targaryen Kings. I think your parents choose this name in the hopes for you to become just like him. Of course after the events at the Tower I had to change your name to protect you." He poured a large amount of wine into a cup and downed it in one go. "And now I learn that anyone can learn this secret, if they just look hard enough and connect the dots."

"I actually don't think so.", I said, which made him look to me, confused, his eyebrows drawn together.

"First of I knew who my mother was. You made a good job in convincing the realm, that she was no one important or that she was no longer alive. No one would think of your sister as my mother. Besides, I saw some pictures of my parents. I may have her colouring and my fathers nose and chin, but all in all I really don't resemble them that much. I doubt that anyone could see them in me."

"I hope your right.", he replied and downed another cup, no doubt to do something to calm his nerves.

"But I've got to ask. Is my last name Targaryen?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, because Elia Martell almost died when she gave birth to Prince Aegon, so it seems to me, as if my father looked for another bride. Considering the history of both the Targaryens and the Dornish a second spouse is not that far fetched. Then he fell in love with my mother and decided to marry her. Perhaps Elia Martell gave her consent or maybe she didn't,. But my mother was already betrothed to Robert Baratheon. So they run away to marry."

I made a short break.

"Then something most have gone wrong. She would have sent a message to her family about what happened. Instead the Rebellion started."

For a short moment my uncle just looked at me.

"You really are incredible clever.", he said.

"So, I'm right?" He nodded.

"Among the things in the Tower we found a marriage contract."

I lean back, happy to have the confirmation for this knowledge as well.

"So, what do you want do now?", he asked. "Do you intend to take back the Iron Throne?"

"I don't think so. I mean, yes it would be mine by right and I could do a lot of good, if I would be king, but...I don't want to start another war. Not to mention right now I'm only five years old."

"Almost five.", he interrupted me.

"All the more reason. Right now I only want to grow up, learn and make a name for myself. Help Westeros, make it prosper. So I will plan for the possibility, but not for many years. Certainly not as long as King Robert is alive."

"Why that? He basically killed your father, not to mention the murder of your siblings."

"Yes, but I didn't know them. I am sad and somewhat angry about it and those two that killed my siblings will get what's coming for them, but I have no real connection to them. It the same with my mother. I have some knowledge of who they were, but I didn't KNOW them. Didn't know what they were like. Rhaegar my be my actuall father, but for me you are still my father, even if I call you uncle. And Robert is also your best friend, your brother in all but blood. I don't want you to choose between him and me."

"Thank you. And I admit, that would have been a hard decision, but in the end I would always put family first."

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives."

"You know that saying?"

"Please uncle. You say that so often, its hard not to remember it.", I said with a smile, which he replies. "The only think you say even more often is _Winter is coming_."

He laughs. "Yes, must be the Stark blood." Now we both laughed about it. It felt good to laugh again after such a heavy and difficult topic.

"Uncle, can I ask something from you? As a nameday gift?", I asked him.

"What do you want?", he asked, still smiling.

"Could you tell Lady Stark the truth?" At once his easy mood was gone. "It would make yours and especially my life much easier. And I think she deserves the truth."

He sighed heavily before replying: "Maybe she does. And I'm sorry for the way she treated you all these years. I should have stood up to you and make her stop."

"Perhaps. But you can do that now."

He nodded before calling one of the guards.

"Yes Lord Stark?"

"Tell my wife she is the see me at once. I have to talk with her."

"Understood m'lord.", the guard said and left the study.

"And I have a second request." My uncle looked at me, one eyebrow raised, asking me to continue. "There is a rare book called _The books of Lost Books_ by Archmaester Marwyn. Could you ask Lord Tyrion Lannister to acquire this book and send it here, with an invitation for Lord Tyrion? I would like to read it."

"Tyrion Lannister, the Imp?", he asked me, as if I had grown another head. I nodded. "Why exactly would you want me to do this?"

"Because he is the only one I know of, that can find and get one of these books. Not to mention, that he is one of the most intelligent man in Westeros and I would like to have a discussion with him. He would make a great ally and and even greater friend."

"Him?". I nodded. "A Lannister?"

"I know you don't like the Lannisters, rightly so, but he is the black sheep, or in this case lion, of his family. Most of them would be glad, if he died. Besides, he is a good man. Nothing like his father."

"And you now that much about him, because..?"

"I dreamt it." "Jon, a clear answer. Now!", he told me, now visibly annoyed.

"I come from two of the oldest and most magically families in the world. And I inherited something. The Valyrians called them Dragon Dreams, the First Men Green Dreams."

"I heard stories about them. They are supposed to allow you to see into the past, present and in some cases the future. And you're telling me that you suddenly have this mysterious ability, which no one has ever seen before." I nodded. "Prove it."

"The night before the battle of the bells you were so scared, that you drank a whole wineskin at once, so you could get some sleep."

"I never told anyone about this.", he said to me, shock clearly written on his face. "But then it must be true. Is that why you know these things about Tyrion Lannister? What else have you dreamt about?"

"I only dreamt three times so far. Once was about some moments during the Rebellion, one about Lord Tyrion and the last about the Wall, but I don't know yet what that one is about."

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"I do, but I was scared."

"Scared?", he asked.

"Magic has been gone for millennia. Most fear it. I thought that you would maybe take me as a freak."

He sighted before smiling at me. "I would never think of you as a freak." Then he looked me in the eye with an intense but worried look. "But your right, most people are afraid of magic. In the North Green Dreams can be accepted. But in the other regions? No, it's the best, if you hide that ability."

"And I think I'm not the only one. Green Dreams come from the Stark side, so it might be possible for me to be able to warg as well. And maybe you, Robb and Sansa as well."

"When it rains it pours.", he said to himself while massaging his temples. "But I never felt anything even remotely like in the stories, so I don't think so. With Robb and Sansa we will see."

I nodded, knowing that I had put the thought in his head.

"Are there any more world changing news you want to tell me?" I had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry, uncle. I should have told you sooner. And no, that was everything."

"Well, that's at least something. And this makes many things easier. Also more difficult and complex, but still."

It was in this moment, that Lady Stark knocked on the door.

* * *

 _Cat P.O.V._

"Milady, Lord Stark wishes to speak with you in his study."

I nodded to the guardsman to acknowledge his message, before turning to Mater Poole and giving him some last orders concerning this weeks delivery. Then I walked to my husbands study, the guard in tow, while wondering, what Ned wanted to talk about. It must have been something important, as this was normally a time where each of us was busy with his duties.

Finally we arrived at the study, heard the "Come in." after I knocked and entered Ned's study.

Even to this day I find this room strange. Ned once told me, that it was made to represent the North. A simple beauty with no necessary extra. Compared to some of the studies I've seen like my fathers it is rather plain.

Ned sits behind his desk. Only one of the chairs in front of him was empty, in the other sat...the boy.

Instantly my mood soured and I wanted nothing more but to throw him out of the room.

"My Lord Husband, you wanted to talk with me?", I asked Ned, my voice cold and full of anger, showing that I was not happy with what was happening. But even without that Ned would notice, that I was angry, as I called him Lord Husband.

I heard about couples that never manage to breach that line and call the other Lord Husband and Lady Wife their entire life. Fortunately for Ned and I, we managed to create a bond, a relationship over the years. Now we only called the other that, if we are really angry.

"Cat, please sit down.", which I do before he continues. "I need to talk to you about Jon."

There was only one thing he could want to talk with me about the Bastard and I would not allow it.

"No, you will not legitimate the Bastard. I will not allow it. It is bad enough that you bring him into our home and now you want to embarrass me even further by..."

"Catelyn, that's enough!" As soon as he said these words I did stop talking, as he had this look in his eyes.

Ned's eyes change based on his mood. When he's with his family there are as soft as a fog and as a Lord they turn hard as stone. But there were another for his enemies. They say his eyes turn cold and frozen. These were the eyes looking at me right now. And they terrified me.

But they soon turn back to their foggy nature as he said: "I am not about to legitimate Jon and that is not what I wanted to talk about."

As soon as I hear him say it I relaxed and released my breath.

"I decided it is time for you to learn about Jon parentage."

At one my blood is pumping like wild again. He might not want to legitimate the Bastard, but know he wanted to tell me about that filthy wrench, that...

"His mother was my sister, Lyanna."

Immediately my thoughts paused. The Bastard's mother was Ned's sister Lyanna? But if he was Ned's son, would that mean..? Shocked and disgusted I looked at Ned, who must have realized, what I thought.

"And no, I'm not his father."

The Bastard wasn't Ned's son? But then why did he..

"You lied to me.", I said to him. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Yes, I did. I made a promise and I had to protect him, because of his real father."

His real father? Who would be so dangerous, that Ned...

And in that moment I realized it. There was only one person who spend enough time with Lady Lyanna to start and hide a pregnancy.

"Rhaegar.", I whispered. Ned nodded.

"Yes, Jon is the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my sister Lyanna Stark."

"He is the son of Prince Rhaegar and ...", I said still in shock of this information. "Wait. True born son? But that would mean that he is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne." I looked to Jon who nodded and confirmed my conclusion. I turned back to Ned, shock and betrayal still in my eyes.

"You lied to me", I said, my voice getting louder and louder. "You lied to me for five years. You told me he was your bastard son."

"I swore and oath to protect him. At that time I trusted no one. And back then we didn't even know each other.", Ned tried to justify himself, but it was too late for me.

"FOR FIVE YEARS!", I screamed at him. "Would you even tell me at some point?"

"Of course I did, eventually."

"EVENTUALLY? That's like saying _"I don't know, maybe, we will see"_. For five years I thought he was your bastard, that you wanted to embarrass me and..." Realization hit me.. "Oh no." ..what horrible person I've been. I turn to Jon.

"Jon, I'm so sorry. I thought you were...I was so..Please forgive me...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry."

I was crying. Now that I knew the truth and managed to look behind my anger and resentment I saw just how horrible I treated Jon. For something he had no control over. Family always comes first, but I couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry Lady Stark.", Jon said. I looked up and into his eyes, tears still streaming down my face. "But one apology is not enough for five years of terrible treatment. But it will be,", he said and hugged me, "Aunt Catelyn."

If there was any doubt that I was crying before, now there was none left. I hugged Jon as close as I could, crying while apologising over and over again.

It took me a few moments, before I calmed down again. I tried my eyes while asking: "What do we do now?"

"For now, nothing. Right now Jon has no interest in the Iron Throne, so we need to do nothing.", said Ned.

"Lady Stark, it would be the best if you only started slowly to change your attitude to me.", suggested Jon. "This way no one will think it strange and simply call it acceptance."

"I think you're right Jon, it would seem strange. Very well. Now that I know the truth we need to be extra careful."

"Thank you Cat, for understanding."

"Oh, I understand. That doesn't mean I have forgiven you.", I replied, before turning to leave the room. At the door I look back to Ned. "And don't wait for me this evening, dear husband. I will be sleeping in my one quarters."

Then I left the study, smiling as I heard a faint "Fuck" from behind the door.

* * *

A.N.:

Hurrah, the first big chapter is done. Funny, how the first part is basically only description and the second almost only dialogue. Anyway, here are the infos to this chapter.

First, the memory thing. I saw it in several stories before and thought it to be a good thing for my plot, as it allows me more opportunities and an explanation for some of the things Jon knows, as you have read in this chapter. This will work in coalition with the Green Dreams, which will come back time and time again.

Next, the childhood and the age. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I've read stories where the protagonist reaches complete mature intelligence and training by the age of three to four. I raised the age somewhat in reference to the actual development of a child, while still make him achieve things faster at a younger age. But some aspects like crawling and walking I didn't change (at least not much) to keep the natural muscles of his body in mind. Naruto Story writers: tor train a child at the age of four or five is not a good idea. But you are of course free to do so.

Lastly the two big dialogues at the second half. I know that it was quiet a bit, especially for poor Ned, but it rolled nicely so he will have do deal with it. Concerning Catelyn. I might be a bit over dramatic, but on the one side it felt right, on the other it does somewhat fit her character. She is described as a person who puts family above everything else. As soon as she realizes that Jon is not the big problem in her marriage with Ned, it becomes clear to her, that he IS part of her family, who she mistreated for years.

Next up: Tyrion Lannister goes North

As always, if your have questions or something isn't clear yet, feel free to ask. Please R&R.

And finally the medium for this chapter is the book Set This House in Order by Matt Ruff. A wonderful novel, funny, but also about a very interesting and serious topic. Enjoy.

See you next time,

Thela out


	4. Chapter 3: A dwarf goes north

Chapter 3: A Dwarf goes North

A.N.: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.

* * *

 _Honourable Tyrion Lannister,_

 _I know it might surprise you that I'm writing to you, considering my rather negative view of your family, but I've been told that you would be different. It is only for this reason and my son Jon's request why I'm writing to you._

 _He requested a rare book called "The book of Lost Books" from Archmaester Marwyn for his name day and apparently you are one of the only people who can find and acquire this book. Therefore I ask you to do just that and send the book to Winterfell. Of course you will be paid for the book and your time._

 _This request includes an invitation to Winterfell to bring the book yourself. My son has heard a lot about you and would like to have an intellectual discussion with you. The invitation also includes the use of the Winterfell library, one of the oldest in the world._

 _I hope to hear from you soon concerning the acceptance or refusal of this request and offer and I look forward to hear from you or see you hear in Winterfell._

 _Gods speed and best of health,_

 _Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell_

 _Lord Paramount and Warden of the North,_

Tyrion P.O.V.

The first time I read this letter I thought it to be a funny little joke. Perhaps my brother who wanted to uplift my mood after the...events with Tysha these last years. Or perhaps it would be my sister in an attempt to give me hope in an interesting journey, not to mention the ancient library at the end, and to get away from father, which I would like rarely anything more in the world right now, only to crush my hopes completely.

In the end it was the official seal of the Starks which made me actually believe in the authenticity of the letter, although the question about the seriousness of the mention request and offer was yet to be answered.

The request itself was not very difficult after all I did already posses the mentioned book in my private collection and it would be of no great trouble to bring it to Winterfell for this young genius to read, while I enjoy Winterfells library.

Of course I already heard about Ned Stark's bastard son. It was quite the small talk subject these last years. First did the honourable Ned Stark have a bastard child. That fact alone kept the rumour mill spinning for over a year with everyone wondering, who this woman could be, to make Ned Stark break his vows. Some suspected it to be Lady Ashara Dayne, who he apparently was enamoured with at the tourney in Harrenhal. Some thought it to be a simple war camp woman, which would not be the first time an honourable man did such a thing in war.

In the end no one was any wiser, so most assumed, that she was either dead or no one important. Which of course fitted both theories.

Than a few years later tales come from the North about the bastard of Ned Stark learning to read and write, where most children are more concerned with their toys. As the rumours became more and more it soon seemed obvious that he was a one-in-a-millenia kind of genius. Some people thought it to be very ironic, that it was the bastard and not his heir.

And now this young genius asked for my company and mind for an intellectual exchange, with an interest in rare books. Who the people were that told Lord Stark about me, I had no idea. I would have to be more careful with the people around me. If Lord Stark managed to get spies into Casterly Rock, he would be a rather formidable opponent. But then perhaps I was only a bit paranoid. You tend to become paranoid, if your sister is after your life. And spies don't sound like Lord Stark. Well, time will tell.

I decided to try my luck with my father. He would be happy to get me away from him and the Rock, no doubt about that, but if he knew that I would travel to the North, to the Starks, he would most certainly stop this adventure before it even began.

But then again I did just become a man. If I would do a small detour to Kings Landing I could call it a coming-of-age-experience. Might just work.

I walked to my father's study, high up in one of the tower of the Rock. Of course with my short legs it took me quite a long time and no small effort to get their. Sometimes I think my father had my study there just so I would go to it as little as possible. I wouldn't be surprised actually.

After about half an hour, which consisted mostly of stairs, I finally arrived at the study. The two guards in front look down on me, both literately and metaphorically. One of them knocked thrice, the signal that someone from the Rock wished to come in and after a short "Enter" from the inside, the guards opened the door.

My fathers study was the epitome of the word Lannister. Neat, well organized with a flair to the extravagant. A great map of the Westerlands and of Westeros could be found on the left side and on the other side of the door respectfully. A small balcony on the right side viewing over Lannisport and the Sunset Sea. Shelves full of books separated the room into many small parts, except for the area from the door to the desk of the Lord of Casterly Rock, which currently was used by my father. He sat behind the desk, which was a wonderful thing, made of mahogany with carvings of lions (what else) lined with gold, and wrote in some of his ledgers.

He only looked up once to see who wanted to speak with him, and after realizing it was me he turned back to his books at once, saying nothing to me. Not really a surprise, but even after all these years it still hurt.

"I assume you're here for a reason. Well? Get on with it.", said Tywin Lannister. He had this way of speaking, making you feel like a complete idiot and the lowest of the low. Luckily I was used to it, grew somewhat of a backbone this last year and was still a Lannister. No matter what, his family and his legacy are the most important thing to Tywin Lannister.

"I want to go on a journey around Westeros." No need to beat around the bush with my father. Makes it even less likely to get what you want.

"Explain."

"I have just become a man and I want to use this opportunity to travel across the Seven Kingdoms. I could use the experience and it would allow me to get a feeling for the other regions, as well as their current situation and their potential danger to House Lannister. Not to mention that you might even get lucky and I will get killed by some bandits.", I said, the last part in a rather cynical way but knowing that it was most likely true.

"And I supposed you expect me to pay for this?", asked my father in his no nonsense kind of voice.

"Considering I don't have any money, except for a my allowance, which won't cover the costs, I would be ever so grateful.", I said in the snarky, sarcastic way I adopted over the years. "And just imagine. One year or more where you won't see me or have to deal with me."

By the look on his face I knew I had him almost already.

"Hm, you actually thought this one through.", my father replied with at least a hint of surprise. "Where exactly did you plan to go?"

"I will go to over Oldtown and Highgarden to Kings Landing. The Tyrells remain our most dangerous enemies and the capital should allow me to learn our current standing in Westeros. From there to the Vale and Riverland, then the North and from there to the Stormlands. I think I will avoid Dorne, if I don't want to die a horrible death."

He raised his eyebrows in a challenge. "And you think the North will be any different? Lord Stark doesn't think fondly of House Lannister."

"Yes, but he is an honourable fool. He would never kill me without just cause. The Dornish on the other hand would and in a terrible way as well. And I don't plan on dying any time soon. I like living."

"Indeed", he said with barely concealed frustration. For a few moments he just looked at me with his cold, green eyes, judging me and considering the pros and contras of this course. Until he finally he said: "Very well, I will fund your tour."

Barely did I manage to not jump around in joy. Not only did I got what I wanted, but I made my father give it to me. That...was actually a first one. This day just gets better and better.

"I will have a ship made ready and some guards chosen for you. You will leave as soon as possible."

"Of course, thank you father. I am really looking forward to leave for my journey.", I replied, although we both knew I meant to be able to leave the Rock. It may be the ancestral castle of my house and my home, but gods was I glad to get away it. I turned to leave and was almost trough the door, when my father called after me.

"And there will be no drinking or whoring. I will not have you shame the name Lannister", he said full of disgust.

"And here I thought that was the only think for me to do in this family.", I replied before going through the door.

Only four days later our ship left the Lannisport after I send a letter to Lord Stark to let him know. It was a small trading vessel, no need to throw away good money simply for a ship after all, especially for the Imp. There was not even a crew of twelve men in addition to my five men guard. Again only the smallest possible amount. I believe my father hoped for me to die at this journey, either by pirate, as the Ironborn had becoming increasingly aggressive, or by simple bandits on the roads. Not that any of these men wanted to protect me or even be here. The only reason they kept me alive was the fear of me dying with them still alive. My father may despise me, but he would still avenge the death of a Lannister.

Luckily for us we had luck and the gods on our side. Godd winds and no Ironborn, which concerned me more than I liked to admit, allowed us to soon pass the Shild Islands and it was long, only about a week, before the Hightower could be seen.

The Hightower is one of the most marvellous architectural wonders in Westeros. Build on a foundation of solid, fused black stone, of which no one no knows who built it. The Tower itself reaches easily several hundreds of feet into the sky. It was built out of white stone and served most notably as the lighthouse for Oldtown. Still it was also the ancestral seat of House Hightower, which is a very creative name. It is even said, that some Hightowers didn't leave the tower for decades. Whether that is true or just a myth no one knows. Except maybe the Hightowers, but they don't talk about it. Probably don't want to destroy the myth.

Oldtwon itself is gigantic. Then of course the only other city I saw in my life was Lannisport, and while that is already enourmes, Oldtown trumps it easily. House upon House is cramped behind the city walls and all in a fine order, a strange oxymoron. The city is build almost completely out of stone, most notably white stone with most streets cobbled with stone as well.

It is an old city, the oldest in Westeros if some historians are do be believed. Before Aegon the Conqueror, even before the Andal Invasion thousands of years ago, Oldtown was already old. Hence the name. Again, not the most creative name. But then again, Lannisport is not much better. For the most part of the history of Oldtown it was the largest City in Westeros, even long after the begin of the Targaryen rule. It was only after two devastating plaques, the Great Spring Sickness and the Grey Plaque some decades ago, that Kings Landing tock that title for itself. But for some time now, the city fills again by all the desperate in the Reach, hoping for a better life.

We docked in the port and the captain friendly told us to fuck of. Which we did, as I didn't want to lose any time. Our goal, the citadel, the second most notable sight of Oldtown.

The Citadel is a large white stone block basically in the middle of the city and compared to the walls and the houses it is huge. Only the Starry Sept some streets away and the Hightower dwarf it. It entrance is a big gate over which stands written _"Enter all, who desire wisdom and let word bloom under the sun of knowledge."._ Quite pretentious and arrogant if your asking me. But they do provide excellent services.

I walked down the entrance to the reception, a guard in tow, while the rest got provisions and horses.

"Good day to you.", I said in a joyful way, trying to get the attention away from his bock, in which he was deeply engrossed in, reading with his thick glasses. He looked up to me and said...nothing. Just staring at me, waiting for me to continue.

"My name is Tyrion Lannister, and I am here to bye some of your books.", I continued. At once the man became much welcome and friendly.

"Of course, Lord Lannister. Please, follow me." And he led me trough a small portal on the side in on of the many side tracts of the Citadel, this tract being the one, where books were brought and sold.

It may surprise some people, but selling books was the largest and all considering the only way of income for the Citadel. And all these Maester and students don't fed on books. Although I would not be shocked, if there was someone who comes close to it.

After acquiring a handful of books, we were going to travel by horse for a long time of course, we met up with the rest of the guards at an inn, where we stayed the night to get some rest after the long trip by ship. The next day we started at dawn and rode to the north gate, where we met the sellswords, who I brought as further protection. Although the guardsmen would protect me, they were far to few to discourage larger groups of bandits, so I hired another ten men. They might come in handy.

I've always heard that the Reach was the most fertile region in the Seven Kingdoms as apparently Garth Greenhand toured through the Reach and grew fields and orchards where ever he went. Seeing this now, I'm inclined to believe it.

Where ever you looked, there were fields full with wheat, beans, barley, pumpkin, rye, carrots, onions and lettuce. Orchards filled with apples, plums, cherrys, lemons, pears, peaches, and grape slopes more than you could ever hope to count. It was pretty clear while the Reach was called the breadbasket of Westeros and for good reason. Never in my life had I seen so much food. Not to mention so good fed people. Everywhere were full and prosperous villages.

After about two weeks we finally arrived at Highgarden, fortunately without any accidents or problems.

Highgarden was the seat of the Gardener Kings or thousands of years before they all died in the field of fire and were replaced by the Tyrells, the stewards of the Gardener. And although they have ruled the Reach for 300 years, their hold of the Reach is not as strong as they would like, as they are one of the few houses that can't trace its linage directly back to Garth Greenhand and never ruled as kings, thus making them one of the most ambitious families in Westeros.

Highgarden itself was a great castel of white stone with three walls around its keep, each on higher and thicker than the other. Between the two outer walls lay the maze of Highgarden, both for pleasure and protection. Undoubtedly Highgarden was one of the most beautiful castles in Westeros.

Luckily for us me managed to keep a low profile and weren't discovered. Or Lady Olenna wasn't here at the moment, so no one reported us to her. Because if they would have invited us to their castle, we would lose days if not weeks before we could continue. And I was far more interested in the land then the Tyrells.

We followed the Roseroad, as it was the fastest way, but stayed away from any castles and instead slept in the inns along the way. Thus we arrived at Kings Landing only a week later.

While Oldtown was big and organized and Highgarden was beautiful, Kings Landing was neither. It was the largest city in Westeros, but that had its disadvantages. We began to smell the city several hours before it even came into sight. And with each mile we came closer the stench got worse. By the time Kings Landing actually came into sight we could make out the different aspects of this combined odour. The smell of shit, sweat, blood, fish and spices of a city with 500.000 citizen, while only big enough to hold maybe 300.000. Not to mention the many ten thousands outside the city walls.

Thus the city looked appropriately. House upon House stacked and cramped together, sometimes one upon the other, the streets were packed full with people trying to go where they want, shit and other excrements sticking to your boots with every step you took. I was very glad I was on a horse. We went trough the Kings Gate and followed the River Row and the Hook to the Red Keep, where we were led inside with no problems, due to my name, and after some refreshment brought to the King, who was currently holding court.

Robert Baratheon was often described as every womans dream men . Tall, strong and charismatic, he was often called handsome. Also he was a brilliant strategist and a terrific Warrior. Basically the man everyone thought would be on of the best kings.

"And who the fuck are you?!", said the King in his loud, booming voice.

But appearances change and can deceive. The Robert who sat before me on the Iron Throne must have gained at least a stone since the last time I saw him a few years ago, although you could still see the muscles which made him famous. His face and neck were red from drinking and his voice was barely more than a slur.

"I'm Tyrion Lannister, your grace."

"Ah, of course. The Dwarf son of bloody Tywin." He gulped down the rest of his goblet. "Well, what do you want?"

"I am travelling through the Seven Kingdoms, you grace. I've wanted to see Kings Landing and to rest for a few days, before I continue on my journey." I said. "Besides, I wanted to see my siblings, who I am sure have terrible missed me these last years."

If Cersei's looks could kill I wouldn't even have existed right now, as she looked at me with no concealed hatred. But then again, she always wanted me gone.

"Ha, I doubt it.", King Robert said before taking another big gulp from his freshly filled goblet. "And all there is to see in Kings Landing is shit. Speaking of shit, Kingslayer, get your bloody ass over here!"

Jaime bowed before the king. "Your grace."

"Go and entertain your brother! At least then I don't have to see your cunt face the hole time."

"Yes, your grace.", said Jaime, bowed and walked to one of the side entrances. I bowed as well, which the king didn't already notice any more, and followed my brother down to the gardens.

"It is good to see you again, dear brother"

"You too, Tyrion. I didn't thought I would see you this soon and then on a journey through Westeros as well. How did you manage to allow father this?"

"I mentioned that I would be gone for a year or even longer and he wouldn't have to see me for that time.", I said as we walked along the wall to the sea. "Besides, I think the possibility of me dying by bandits sweetened the deal."

"Yes, that sounds like father."

"What about you? How is Kings Landing treating you these days?"

"Please, you heard the King. Kingslayer.", he said with disgust and a frown on his face. "That title will stick to me for the rest of my life. As if these "honourable" knights were any better."

"Well, both of use have their titles. You're the Kingslayer and I'm the Imp."

"Father always said, that the lion shouldn't concern themselves with the opinion of sheep. But that only works, if you can do something against the sheep. I hardly could kill the king."

"It wouldn't be the first one", I said sarcastically, but the face of Jaime told me, he didn't appreciate the joke. "Sorry."

We arrived at a small balcony near the water and sat there, looking over Blackwater Bay.

"And how is our lovely sister?"

"Same as always, I guess."

"Then I better don't go and meet her. I don't need to hear her ranting at me or insulting me again."

"I really would like it, if you two finally came to some kind of peace.", Jaime sighed.

I chucked humourlessly. "We both know that will never happen. You are the only one who loves her and you are the only ones she loves as well. Our father would sooner grow a heart then she would forgive me."

So we sat there, talking about the last years and some stories that happened to us, before Jaime had to leave as the sun sunk low and return to his post. I myself spend some time in the library and wrote a letter to my father to avoid suspicion for now, before finally getting some rest.

Two days later we continued to travel and followed the Kingsroad through the Ruby Ford towards the North. Fortunately for use, we didn't have to cross the Twins, as that would be an experience I could gladly live without.

Then we arrived at the Neck. Here the Kingsroad was only wide enough for three men to ride side by side. The causeway was the only possible way for travellers to cross the Neck savely and together with Moat Cailin is the reason the Andals couldn't conquer the North, as a small garrison can hold back armies.

From time to time lizardlions kill some travellers and take them into the swamp. To avoid unnecessary death we rode one man after the other. Still we lost two men.

Finally we arrived at Moat Cailin, the ancient fortress guarding the North. Once it was supposed to have twenty towers. Now not even three complete towers remained standing, but it was still a massive choke point and can still hold back armies. But apparently constructions were under way to rebuild it. Dozen of men were removing the old stones and even started to replace some of the wood work.

The guardsmen were already expecting us, so we had no trouble entering the North.

Every traveller who goes to the North is told about its cold, even in summer. Fortunately for us, one of the sellswords once was in the North and made us buy heavy fur cloaks before coming here. Back then the guardsmen laughed about it. Now their the ones most thankful for the coats.

The North had a strange beauty about it, ancient, wild and untamed. It consisted mostly of hills or plains with some woods here and there and we made good time on the road, even if it was very muddy, as summer snow fell. That was quite the surprise for us.

Finally after almost four months of travel since we began our journey we arrived at the ancient castle of Winterfell. As soon as we entered the courtyard, our horses were taking care of, the men were given quarters and I was brought to the Great Hall to meet Lord Stark and his family.

Lord Stark sat upon the Throne of the Kings of Winter made of weirwood, his family by his side. Lady Stark, his heir Robb and little Sansa next to her mother.

"Lord Tyrion, welcome to Winterfell. I hope your journey was calm.", said Lord Stark as I bowed my head as a sign of respect.

"Apart from some troubles on the way it was, but nothing we couldn't handle. And I have to thank you, Lord Stark, for inviting me to Winterfell. I honestly didn't expect such a thing to happen."

"Well, truly I wouldn't have done it by myself. It was Jon, who asked and persuaded me."

"Ah yes, the prodigal child.", I said with both admiration and distrust. Many have been called prodigies in their youth, Prince Rhaegar among them, and few became actually something good. " May I ask where he is? After all it was apparently him I have to thank for being invited to Winterfell."

"Most likely he will be in the library. That's where he spends most of his time, if he isn't running around or training.", answered Lady Stark, a small smile on her face.

"Training?"

"Yes, sword training. One morning he went to Ser Rodrick and asked for some basic sword moves he could start to practice. He continued to do so everyday for the last months with no sign of stopping.", elaborated Lady Stark.

"He started to train with swordplay at the age of five? That very..unusual.", I said and whispered to myself: "Not even Jaime started that early."

"You will soon find out that Jon is no usual child. In any way.", replied Lord Stark before turning to one of the doors on the side. "Come Lord Tyrion, I will take you to him. He can show you Winterfell himself."

After about ten minutes of walking we at one of the many towers, where apparently the library and the Maester was situated.

"Here I will leave you. Enjoy your time, Lord Tyrion, and I will see you for supper. Jon will bring you to the Great Hall.",said Lord Stark before leaving.

I knocked on the door and after an faint "come in" I did so.

Winterfell's library was thousands of years old and it looked that way. It was four floors high with three galleries stretching some feet into the room, stairs connecting each and every one of them. Even to the sides seemed to be some extra rooms which also contained books and most likely the the Maester's study. Some of the books looked as if they hadn't been read in hundreds of years, while others were almost destroyed through reading.

Suddenly I heard steps coming from my right. It was the Maester coming down the stairs. He was an old and small man, although not as small as I, with a long grey robe.

"Greetings Lord Tyrion. I am Maester Luwin. Welcome to Winterfell.", he said, as he approached me.

"Thank you Maester.", I said as I stepped into the middle of the room, where more shelves and desk were, going over some of the books. "I heard about Winterfell's library and about some of the old tomes here. I look forward to read them."

"You're welcome to do so at any time. It will be nice to have another reader here. But I believe right now you're looking for young Jon, aren't you."

"Indeed I am. Would you mind showing me where he is? I was told he would most likely be here."

"Certainly my lord. He is currently on the top floor, the door on the right."

I thanked the Maester and began my ascend. Sometimes I stopped to look over some of the books, discovering already no less than four books I never saw before in Casterly Rock or in the Citadel. Finally I arrived at the top floor, knocked on the right door and entered.

On my way to Winterfell I thought long and often about, who this Jon Snow would be, what he would be like, what he would look like. But it in the end he was nothing like I imagined.

He wasn't taller then other children his age or seemed stronger. He was just normal child with a lean body. Dark brown hair, almost black, which fell in curls down to his shoulders with the long face of the Starks and high cheekbones, but no special facial markings. Nothing to stand out.

But as he looked at me I understood, where he was different. It were his dark grey eyes. These were not the eyes of a child of five. They were older and more mature than most people, with a bright intelligence shining through, as if you looked into a raging fire. He looked at me with an intensity it was scary, as if he would judge me. These eyes were wise beyond years and held courage and charisma. The will the lead and to defy the gods themselves if necessary.

These were the eyes of a lord. The eyes of a king.

But as soon as the moment came, it was gone. While they still held some of the intelligence, charisma and maturity, it almost seemed, as if the fire in them hid itself, so it didn't show.

"Lord Tyrion, you arrived. Excellent. I've long awaited your arrival since you wrote back to my father. Please, have a seat."

His voice was calm, neither loud nor quiet, with almost no distinctive accent, although the northern accent still seemed to shine through from time to time. I stepped into the room and took the offered chair, as he gave me a cup with water.

"You are not what I expected.", I said as I took a big mouthful to get over my previous shock.

He chuckled. "What were you expecting? A child of five with the body of a child of ten? Strong and tall, imposing even?" By my slightly shocked looked he probably realized how close to he truth he was. "Oh, you actually did." He sat back on his chair.

"Lord Tyrion, I may be smarter and more mature than most people, but my mind still doesn't effect my body."

"That might be true. But you have to admit, that your kind of intelligence is unheard of. No one in the history of Westeros learned to read and write at the age of four."

"Yes, that is right.", he sighed. "But it is as much a gift as it is a curse."

"A curse?"I asked.

"My mind allows me to reflect perfectly everything I ever experienced. You could name a random time on a random day three years ago and I could tell you exactly what happened at that moment, down to the weather."

"A perfect memory. I read theories about it, but to actually meet someone who's capable of it..", I marvelled at this phenomenal ability.

"I am. But as I said, it is as much a gift as a curse. I can recall everything perfectly and I never forget anything. Not the good. But also not the bad. I can relive every painful memory and even feel the physical pain itself. So I hope that no one ever gets this curse.", he said, stood up and put his cup away. "But you just arrived and we have many days before us, so let's not start with the philosophical discussion today. Come, I'll show you the castle."

We must have looked quite strange walking together through the castle. The five year old child and the young man, even smaller then the child. Over the next hours Jon lead me to the most important and prominent locations in Winterfell. My chambers, the Great Keep, the stables, the sept, the Great Hall, the crypts of the old Kings of Winter and Lords of Winterfell.

The whole time we talked. About our lives, our childhoods. We surprisingly had quite a lot in common. Not just in the way he did things or what we liked. Even our families showed similarities. Both of us were loathed and hated from our family, although with Jon it was only one person and apparently Lady Stark became nicer over the last months. Still he understood my situation somewhat.

And the whole time he made sure I managed to keep pace with him and that there were not a lot of stairs. As a matter of fact my size didn't really matter to him. He acknowledged it, but made no comment about it.

Eventually we arrived at our last sight, the godswood of Winterfell. The oldest and largest Godswood in Westeros it was truly a sight to behold. And it was here, where we got to the juicy parts of the conversation.

"And why exactly did you want to wait till the end to come here? I admit it is a beautiful place, but it strikes me rather odd."

"Because there are few people who come here at this time of the day. Less ears this way."

"My, my. It almost seems as if your playing the game. I never heard of a Stark playing it.", I said with a smile. Jon had to smile at that as well.

"Well, I told you. I'm the odd one out. Besides, I believe just because your not playing doesn't mean someone isn't playing against you. So I might just do so as well. Who knows, maybe I have some talent for it."

"Maybe I do as well", I joked.

"I think you do. Sixteen years with Lord Tywin Lannister as your father, your bound to pick up a thing or two.", Jon said, as we arrived at the centre of the godswood and sat down on a rock in front of a small pool, the weirwood tree behind us.

"I've always liked the godswood.", said Jon after a while. "Not just because of my beliefs, but as a simple place as well. In the sept you have your septons, septas, prayer, rules and offerings. With the Old Gods you just pray and they either answer or they don't." He sat down againts the weirwood tree and leaned back. "Also it is a wonderful place to relax and think. Peaceful and quiet."

"And the weirwood tree is impressive. I've never seen such an old tree.", I told him. "In Casterly Rock there is the Stone Garden, with an old twisted weirwood, but nothing like this."

"Who knows, maybe I will get the chance to see it one day.", Jon replied.

And for a while it was just sat there. Peaceful and quiet, as we listened to the sound of the woods. But in the end one question didn't let me rest.

"Jon, why did you invite me in the first place? What is the actual reason?"

"Well, for your renown as a fighter of course.", he quibbled, so I had to laugh.

"How could I forget. The Great Ser Tyrion will of course assist you in the rescue of the princess.", I overacted. But just a bit. He of course already knew how to fight back.

"You have a princess? Where, where?", he said like an overexcited child. I only shook my head.

"I almost forgot, you are still only five years old.", I sighed. "But honestly, why me specifically?"

"I didn't lie, Tyrion. I really wanted someone of your intelligence to come here. To argue and learn with me, someone I can talk to. I want a friend. Someone who understands me. Also, I have many ideas and theories and plans for inventions and I need help with that. Right now, most of it are just ideas with no real plan how to make them possible. But the one I have already need to be tested and for that I need help.", he said, as he sat up and came closer.

"I was born with a bastard name, but have a brilliant mind, and I want to use my mind to build Westeros. That is the only thing I desire: to make Westeros secure and prosperous. And I plan to do that with my inventions. And for that I need friends. But your right. I didn't just ask to invite you to be my friend. If I want to make this dream of mine come true I need more than just friends, I need allies. Someone to support me and to help me start my investments. I hope that you can become both. Friend and Ally."

"So, you want me to help you make your plan happen, which involves your ideas and Westeros?", I asked to confirm I understood him correctly.

"In a nutshell, yes."

"What kind of ideas are we talking about?", I asked after a while.

"You name it, I probably have something about it. Agriculture, machinery, craftsmanship. I have plans to increase harvest, build better ships, create new trade routes and deals, roads and bridges across Westeros, prevent diseases. I want to make this continent bloom. All of it."

"And you think, that I can help you with that?"

"Tyrion, you have one of the most brilliant minds in Westeros and are more knowledgable than most Maesters. You are one of the few I would ask for help with this and the one I trust the most and will be able to trust the most."

"But how do you know so much about me?", I asked confused.

"When you came here, you stopped in Oldtown at the Citadel, right?" I nodded.

"The Maesters believe in logic and logic only. For them things like magic are nothing more then a fairy tail. For them it never existed nor should it ever. But there is a problem with that notion. Magic is an essential part of this world, same as the land, sea and air itself. You can't just make it disappear. And while the Seven are strong in the South, here in the North reign the Old Gods. And sometimes they grant special gifts. The First Men called them Green Dreams, have you heard about them?"

"Only some stories, but nothing specific."

"Basically, through a kind of trance you can actively experience the past, present and sometimes the future."

"You're telling me, that you have this mysterious power, and you expect me to believe it? Could you even prove it in any way?"

"When you were seven you stole the clothes of a servant girl, who then had to go to castle naked and ashamed. When you were twelve you "made the bald man cry" into the turtle stew, which you hoped you sister ate. Which she did, by the way. You once asked your cousin Orson, why he smashed all those beetles, but he only replied: "Smash the beetles! Smash them!". As a boy you dreamed of having a dragon. When you asked your father for one, he simply told you that they were all dead and send you to your room. When you were thirteen..."

"Ok, ok. I get it. No need to continue there."; I said, both angry and interested. As fascinating as this ability was, I didn't want to relive these moments of my life.

"Can you...control what you dream about?", I asked him, interested, but also fearful of what opportunities this could provide him. The ability to see the move of your enemy before we even made it sounds like a terrifying ability. It would make him instantly the most dangerous man in Westeros. Certainly on of the most powerful.

"Not really. I can give a basic direction of where I want to go when I dream of the past. The rest, especially the future, is completely random."

"Huh, that certainly is a...useful ability.", I said, still somewhat shocked, but breathing easier considering his control.

"Your taking this a lot better then I thought you would.", Jon said with amazement.

"Yeah, well. I've read about valyrian steel, dragons, green dreams and dragon dreams before. I even saw the bones of Balerion the Black Dread. So I can believe that magic still exists." I told him. "I'm just a bit shocked to actually meet someone who can use it and in such a way. This is going to be quite interesting."

"Indeed, it will. It could destroy Westeros. Or safe it. I intend to do the later."

"Well, you clearly didn't hold back with shocking me. This will take some time to digest."

"Take your time. I don't expect any kind of answer any time soon. For now, just read and learn and argue with me, maybe even help me start a few of my projects, but nothing more. It will take time for us to really get to know each other. And only when your sure, you should make your decision.", Jon replied, before standing up. "Do you want me to show you to the Great Hall again or do you want to stay here somewhat longer, to think?"

"I believe I will stay here and think about what you just told me. I won't be able to not do it.". He nodded and left the godswood.

When I came to Winterfell I often wondered how this Jon Snow would be like. I was surprised to find so many similarities between us, things that we both liked. But this...this surpassed everything I imagined. To meet someone with actual magic went beyond everything I hoped for. I was half inclined to ask, if I could learn it.

What I did pick up in this time was that Jon Snow was a strange and complex person. He was brilliant, no doubt about that, and if even half of what he said about his plans were true, it would change Westeros forever. And allow us to make a name for ourselves. To not just be Jon Snow, bastard son of Lord Stark, and Tyrion Lannister, the Imp. We could put down our mark in history while helping everyone. A tempting thought.

But first I would need to get to know him, find out what he really plans, as I got the feeling that he didn't told me the whole truth. Not that I expected him to do so. But this might just work. And it would change everything.

Two days later Jon showed me the room, where he kept his inventions and plans. In one of the side rooms in the library tower he locked them away, so no one could steal them. Also it was only known to us, Jon's family and Maester Luwin.

The inside of the room was an organized chaos. Everywhere, on the walls, the tables, the floor were papers. Some with diagrams, others with neat writing. In reality most often the papers were scribbled full, sometimes a paragraph over another. No doubt he wrote them simply down as he had the ideas. There were also several lines in the room on which hung even more pages.

"I know it is a bit messy. I'm trying to clean it up, but I'm simply writing down new stuff faster then I can catalogue it.", said Jon, as we entered the room. He rushed trough the room, picking up a page here and there, before putting them down on another random place. It was as if he was trying to clean it up, but did not know how or where actually to put it. If this was the way his mind worked, I was glad I didn't understood it.

"You certainly are ambitious.", I said, which prompted Jon to look at me, asking me to elaborate. "If you want to realize all these ideas you're going to need a lot of time, effort and resources."

"Yes, I know. And it isn't even all of it."

I walked to the desk on which many different little...things lay. I picked on of them at random. It was a potato, on which on one side the letter L was carved out.

"What is this?", I asked Jon, who came over and took the potato.

"It is an idea I had while eating. If you carve a letter out of something, put ink on it and press it on paper...,", he said, as he did just that. "you can easily get the letter on the paper. My idea is to build a machine, which uses lots of stamps with letters on them so you can line them up into a word and then easily print over and over again. This way books would only take days or weeks to complete, not months."

"That's ingenious! It would revolutionize the way of reading and books themselves. A lot more people would buy books as they would be cheaper." I thought about the idea and it's consequences for a moment. "It would also cripple the Citadel."

"Why that?", asked Jon.

"Selling books is their main source of income. If that is gone, it would be a hard blow for them.", I told him. But Jon only relied, that it would be fine.

"What other ideas do you have?", I asked, now seriously interested in the ideas Jon thought about.

"Hm, there is this for example", he said and took a random page from on of the lines. "It is a theory to improve the harvest. You separate your field into four parts. One year you plant one kind of grain in the first one, another in the second, leave the third on free and put the animals on the last part. The next year you rotate for one part. This way the soil should recover faster and more easily, leading to greater harvests."

"Oh, this is good. Many lords would pay a good amount of money to increase their harvest.", I contemplated.

Jon agreed and said: "Yes, they will. Which is why I want this to be the first idea we realize. It improves Westeros immensely and will get us the necessary money to begin the next ideas."

"What else do you got?", I asked, now packed by the fever of advancement.

"You name it, I probably have it. I have new, strong alcoholic beverage made from potatoes,", which I declared the second idea to realize right away. "new field tools, possible trade goods of the North and the other regions, how to farm in the desert using a canal system, how to improve the quality of metal at the smelting process, how to improve mining in general, a rough plan for all the road and bridges we need to build, new music instruments, drawing and painting ideas, although I'm shit at it, new war machinery, scripts for stories and plays, a new type of ship, which is faster, tougher and larger, ideas for new recipes, hygiene improvements, architectural ideas. Basically, I have something of everything in here. I just need to try and test them."

I was literately baffled. Never before had I seen or heard of so many new technologies in a single moment than now and still it wasn't everything yet.

"How do you plan to finish all this? The resources alone are immense, not to mention the time it would take. And how do you even plan to pay for all this?", I asked Jon, overtaxed with the logistics of his great plan.

"We start with a few invention and ideas we sell to the lords for money. It will be a single payment, as after that the information will be of know value, but that is all we need. With the money we build new inventions, which we can sell again. We provide the lords of the North and later the other regions with the required information to increase trade, which will help us in the long run. Along the way we will build streets and bridges and theatres and bathhouses and more, to increase our standing with the people and the nobility. Which makes it easier for us to sell them the next idea. And so this wheel will spin on and on and on, allowing us to make more and more ideas become reality faster and faster."

"You really thought about this, haven't you?", I asked him after a while, as I tried to imagine the change this would bring. I failed.

"I planed this for a long time and now I can finally begin. So, what do you think?"

Oh, this was going to be great.

Great became very fast the greatest understatement since saying that Dragons were army killers. Over the first two months were began cataloguing Jon's ideas, invention and plans based on what they were about and what we wanted to start first.

We began with the information about trading goods, mining and harvest increase. We got a lot of Stark men and sellswords, which I paid with my last gold, and send them out to the lords to sell these information for a relatively small prize, depending on their land. We began in the North, where the name Stark helped us a lot.

After a while rumours began to spread and we could begin to do the same in the South. After a representative of the Iron Bank met with us we had our own bank account, which gave us a lot of credibility and made paying a lot easier, as it all was simply deposited in our account.

With our men we used the old tactic of bread and stick. Bread: working for use for some years would make them more and more stable money than stealing the money from our trades. Stick: A Lannister always pays his debts and there was no place they could hide from us. It worked perfectly.

After almost the entire Seven Kingdoms brought our information and our names became known, we started to make the new ploughs from steel with our money and sold them by the pairs to the lords. At the same time we started making the alcohol from potatoes. It was a major success, especially in the North, as it would get you warm, but also in the South. Jon decided to call it Vodka, no idea where he got that name from.

But it allowed House Stark to make a lot of income. Together Jon and I helped Lord Stark with his revenue and managed to increase it immensely, what with them now being the only provider of Vodka and the new trade of amber, which became very sought-after in the rest of Westeros and Essos for jewellery.

Its new wealth granted Lord Stark not only the opportunity to start the repairs of all the buildings in Winterfell, something Jon insisted on, but increased also the construction speed of Harrington, the new city on the western coast, which keep was soon to be finished, and to start the repairs of Moat Cailin.

After almost nine months, while our company became stronger and stronger, we thought about moving to Kings Landing to build a permanent base there. But Jon always insisted on waiting a bit longer. The way he said made me believe, he knew of something yet to come, which would have to pass first.

The whole time we never stopped our time in the library or simply talking with each other. It didn't take long before we started to become actual friends, and it wouldn't take much longer until we considered each other good friends.

But despite all the work we had with our trades, Jon never stopped his training. When he wasn't working on new inventions or reading, he could be found in the courtyard, practising his sword skills or learning to ride. From the crack of dawn to the sunset, we worked tirelessly every day, without exception. Well, he except for the days he was sick. But still, he had this incredible drive, as if he was short on time.

It was ten months since my arrival in Winterfell, shortly before Jon's name day, that an unexpected rider came to Winterfell. It was no other then the Blackfish, Ser Brynden Tully...

 _Jon's P.O.V._

..It was some time before my sixth name day, that finally a long awaited man arrived in Winterfell. Ser Brynden Tully was here. His journey began some weeks ago, when I went to my uncles study, to make a wish for my name day.

The guards in front of my uncles study door let me in without any questions. I have been so often in this room over the last months, I was almost considered a constant resident there. My father sat at his desk, reading some reports when he looked up and saw me entering in his study.

"Jon, come in.", he said while I took the offered seat. "What can I do for you?"

"It is almost my name day and I wish to make a request for a present.", I said.

"Uhu.", said uncle Ned. "The last time you did this I was shocked to the core."

"I promise it is nothing like that.", I chuckled.

"Alright, go ahead."

"I would like aunt Catelyn to ask her uncle Ser Brynden to come to Wintefell, so I could become his squire.", I told my uncle.

"Come again?", he asked. "You want to become Ser Brynden's squire? Why would you want to do that? And you know that only followers of the seven can be become knights?"

"That is theoretical true, but in practise everyone can be knighted. Serving as a squire under Ser Brynden not only allows me intensive training in combat and strategy, but being a knight would give me a lot of credibility in the southern regions. And with the trades I'm doing with Tyrion, it would allow me to travel across Westeros and Essos, find friends and allies and see, where the people need help the most."

Long my uncle looked at me, judging my arguments and contemplating the pros and contras, until finally he said: "Very well, I will ask Cat to write to Ser Brynden. If I'm not mistaken he should still be at the Bloddy Gate. But I can't promise you that he will accept."

"I understand, uncle. Thank you. Also I believe, if he accepts he should be told the truth to understand the situation."

"I think I'm already regretting this.", said my uncle with a sigh.

A few days later came a letter from the Bloody Gate, informing us, that Ser Brynden had accepted to come to Winterfell, to hear more about this request from us. Some weeks later he finally arrived and made no break to speak with Uncle Ned, Aunt Cat and me.

"Let me go over this again, so I got everything. Not only is your son Jon Snow not your son, but he is also actually Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, and heir to the Iron Throne. And now you want me to take him as a squire to train him, while we travel through Westeros and Essos to find allies and comrades and make his trades. Did I forget anything?", Ser Brynden asked before sighting at the negation of Aunt Cat. "By the gods Cat, what were you thinking? Do you realize in what kind of situation you put me here. A dangerous one most notably, that's for sure. What happens if someone realizes who he is? Suddenly we are in enemy territory with no way of getting reinforcement."

"Don't worry about that, uncle. He doesn't resemble his parents in any real way, so it is highly unlikely that any one will recognize him."

"Ser Brynden, if I may.", I interrupted the two. "It might be true, that this is a most dangerous and unorthodox assignment, but you are my best option with this. You are well known knight and a war hero. Serving as your squire would help me a great deal. Also,", I said with a smile. "this way your brother won't bother you with future marriage requests."

"Please uncle. Family, Duty, Honour.", said Catelyn.

"Yes, and this way you can follow all three at the same time.", I joked.

"You're a clever little bastard, aren't you.", said Ser Brynden with a small smile and frustration. "I heard about, but to actual see and hear it is something different entirely." He sighed. "Very well, I will take him as my squire."

At once I could breath more easily. "Thank you Ser Brynden."

"Don't thank me yet, boy. I'm going to make your training hell for this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. After all I want to survive."

"At least you have the right mindset already.", replied Ser Brynden.

"Where do we go from here now?", asked my uncle.

"We will stay here for the next few weeks. That gives me the time to rest, see what the boy can do and get some basics into his head. Also I can plan our next steps."

A week later I was in the courtyard, going through my basic moves while Ser Brynden corrected me or gave pointers. Tyrion was just here for the entertainment of seeing me get my ass beat. He enjoyed it far too much. Suddenly my uncle came towards us, his face cold and sullen.

"Ser Brynden, Jon, Lord Tyrion. I fear you will have to postpone your journey."

"Why, what happened?", asked Ser Brynden.

"The Greyjoys are rebelling.", said Uncle Ned. "King Robert is calling the banners."

* * *

A.N.: Yes, I am done. This chapter was not easy to write. I just didn't want to. Anyway I'm finished, but unfortunately this will be the last one for some time, as I have to go back to work. I hope to release the next one in a week or two, we'll see.

Next up: The Greyjoy Rebellion

As always, if you have any comments, critic or questions fell free to leave a review.

This time I recommend the film "Four Lions". A black humour film about four terrorist in Britain. Very funny.

See you next time,

Thela out.


	5. Chapter 4: The Greyjoy Rebellion

**Chapter 4: The Greyjoy Rebellion**

 **Guest: Jon is a dragon. It is in his blood. But he is also a wolf. He is a mix of both.**

 **Guest: If you read the story description, you can see, that he will not make Moat Cailin into something like Oldtown. He was far greater plans.**

 **Blazaboi: Who said anything about forgiven? ;) He is just much more political than the old Jon Snow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire nor Game of Thrones.**

* * *

"No!"

"Lord Stark, I..."

"No, I will not allow it!"

Ser Brynden and I followed my uncle as he rushed to his study, giving orders here and there to his men, who were preparing for march out to war.

"Your just got six years old Jon and if you think that I will allow you to go to war, you must have lost your mind.", he said as he entered his study. "So no, I have decided to not allow you to come with me."

"But it is not your decision!", I replied, which made m uncle look at me with anger and frustration. "I'm a squire to Ser Brynden now and that means that I will follow and serve him wherever he needs to go. If that means to go to war with him, then so be it."

"You are a child, Jon!" he yelled as he punched his desk. "Are you so desperate to get killed?"

"No, I'm not! And I have no intentions of doing so!", I yelled back, before continuing quieter: "Yes, I am a child, but only in body. I need to see war for myself, that doesn't mean I want to go. Gods, I hope there never will be another war, but I'm not that naïve. I have too many plans as that I would allow myself to be stopped now by idiocy and stupid bravado. I have no intention of actual fighting and neither would Ser Brynden allow it."

"You're damn right I wouldn't. You may got talent, but you have a very long way to go, before you have the skills to even thing about fighting in a war."

"You see, father. I would follow Ser Brynden, but only to the camps. I won't go to the battlefields and I have no desire to fight and kill."

My uncle fell into his chair. "Why do you always have to make it so difficult for me, Jon? Why can't you just stay here, play with Robb and Sansa and be a child for some longer?", he sighed.

"Because I know that's not how this world works. I know, that out there you could get eaten, chewed trough and spat out before you even realized what was going on."

My uncle massaged his temples, the Blackfish waiting at the side for our discussion to end, as I got closer to him.

"I understand you father, I truly do. You wish to protect Robb, Sansa and me from the horrors of the world out there. But the truth is, you can't. Not forever. Eventually you will be gone or when we have to face it ourselves for whatever reasons. Then, Robb and I will need to know, what war is like and understand, that you could be stabbed in the back even by your closest friend at any time. Sansa will have to learn, that not everyone is a knight and that even those are not like the ones in her stories. Right now they're children and I hope they remain so for many years to come. But my time as a child is over."

Long we stood there, waiting as my uncle sat deep in thoughts, before eventually my uncle answered.

"Very well, it doesn't seem as if I had a real choice in this matter. I will allow you to go with Ser Brynden. But you have to promise me, that you will stay far away from any battlefields, is that clear."

"Yes, uncle, I promise.", I said with a smile. I wasn't exactly looking forward to war, but it was a necessary evil.

"Good. Now go and begin packing your things. We leave in one week."

The following days consisted mostly of weapons training. Ser Brynden wanted to make sure that in the unlikely event of an attack at the camp I was capable of defending myself. He called it 'preparing for all possibilities'. I called it 'the damn bastard wants to get me through a worse hell as he is simply bored and likes seeing me put on my back'. Thanks to that comment we were training a few hours more that day.

Robb took it the hardest out of everyone. He didn't understand why his father had to leave, only that it had to do with bad men, but that his brother would go as well he couldn't accept. It took me several days, multiple promises to come back and a pile of his favourite sweets before he accepted it.

Finally the day was here to leave for war. Most of the eastern and northern lords already came, the southern would await at Moat Cailin, while the western would rally to Harrington along with their ships, waiting to reinforce the attack at the Iron Isles.

I was in the courtyard, saddling my horse, as Tyrion came to me.

"So its finally time for you to leave to war, is it?", asked Tyrion, while we watched me.

"Yes, it is. Are you so desperate to get rid of me?", I asked.

"Not at all. It just feels...weird, I guess. My friend going to war at the age of six and I'm staying back."

"You're not coming with us?", I asked surprised.

"Please Jon.", replied Tyrion. "What am I to do at war? I'm not a fighter and am far more use somewhere safe, where I can use my mind."

"Fair enough.", I said. "Will you stay here in Winterfell then?"

"No, I've decided to go to Kings Landing. I thought it might be a good idea to start with that headquarters we're going to need. If we want to continue our plans we need some kind of base."

"You're right, that is a good idea.", I replied, before I heard my name being shouted. I turned around and saw Ser Brynden pointing at his horse.

"We're leaving in a few hours, so go and saddle my horse!"

"Yes, Ser Brynden.", I replied and gathered his gear, with Tyrion in tow.

"You know,", he said, as I began to saddle Ser Bryndens horse. "For the last weeks I have seen you working and serving as a squire and I must say, I do enjoy the view."

"Careful dwarf, don't start any battles you're not prepared to loose."

"Alright alright.", he laughed. "But it does seem to make things easier. I should get a squire for myself."

"Perhaps you should.", I said with a knowing smile.

"Whoa, hold on. You have that look.", he suddenly said, looking closely at my face.

"What look?", I asked confused.

"That 'I know something you don't know but that you would like to know' look."

I stopped, thinking about what he just said.

"That sounds like a very specific kind of look.", I said, half amused, half interested.

"You have some very specific kinds of looks, my friend.", replied Tyrion.

"Fair enough.", I said as I continued to work on the horse. "Do you want to hear it."

"Go ahead. Can't do any harm by telling me."

"Podric Payne."

Tyrion knitted his brows. "Podric Payne. Can't say I ever heard of him.", he said contemplating.

"I'd be surprised if you did. Podric is the nephew of Lord Payne, or the nephew of a cousin of Lord Payne. Anyhow, he is a distant relative, which means that he will never inherit something and is also unlikely to become a squire."

"Why that?", asked Tyrion.

"Because he is not what most would look for in a squire. He was no exceptional talent for fighting, is not exceptional clever or courages. But he does have some things, that will make him valuable to you.

For once he is loyal. Considering his family, you only have to show him some kindness and respect, and you will have his undying loyalty. He would follow you to hell and back if you asked him. He is also very determinant to be the best squire he can. He may not have the talent for a normal squire, but he is willing to learn. And he is dutiful, always doing his job.

Also, jut because he is not particularly clever, doesn't mean he won't have his uses. He is about my age and with enough time he can be groomed to be the man you need him to be. Maybe he'll never become a great fighter and won't be a typical squire. But for you he could be more of a scribe and assistant. There he would excel."

"An assistant does sound useful. Well, I can have a look and see for myself. Then we'll see."

"Sounds fair.", I said, as I finished with the horse. "Tyrion, when you go to Kings Landing I need you to do something for me. We need land. At least half a mile. With access to deep waters."

"That is going to be difficult. The only place I know would be north of the Iron Gate at the Rosby Road. But that is outside the walls."

"That's okay. The walls are not that important."

"Fine, but what for?", asked Tyrion

"Some of it is for the new docks we planed, the rest for a new deep water harbour for Kings Landing. I will give you the plans for them later."

"You want to build your new ships there.", Tyrion realizes. "But why the new harbour. Kings Landing already has a harbour at the Blackwater Rush."

"That is far to small for a harbour. If we want to make Kings Landing into a trading centre we need a bigger harbour, especially for the new ships as they are to big for the river."

"Alright, I'll do it. Are you coming to Kings Landing right after the war?", Tyrion thought, after giving it some thought.

"Not for long.", I replied. "I will just stop there for a few days, before continuing. There are some things I will have to take care of and places to go to before I stay. But I will, after I spend some time here in Winterfell. So, most likely not before the next year."

"I see. Until then I will begin with the printing press and some other projects. Should take quite some time."

"While your at it. Could you please start with the planing of a canal system for Kings Landing using the Blackwater River, a big land outside the walls for the theatre and finalize the plans for the bridges and roads?"

"You do realize we don't have enough money to do all these things at the moment. We'll be lucky if we can do one of that."

"Don't worry about the money, its one of the reason I'm coming late."

"Fine, I do it. I beginning to feel like your personal hand."

"And I like all the more because of it, my friend.", I said as I turned to get my belongings for the journey.

"And Tyrion.", I called back to him. "Don't take all the Vodka when you leave!"

"You know me to well.", Tyrion laughed back.

Finally we began our journey to Seagard. It was interesting to travel with a great army, although not much changed except that we're slower and the smell is far worse. After all, these are only holes we shit in.

Ser Brynden used the opportunity and began teaching me about warfare. How to form lines, how to flank, different manoeuvrers and tactics. He even got some of the soldiers to help him by showing the tactics on a smaller scale.

Eventually we arrived at Moat Cailin and crossed the Neck. I must admit I was a bit excited. This was after all the first time I was south of the Neck or away from Winterfell all together. Well, not the first time, but this time I could actually appreciate it.

Crossing the Twins was luckily no problem. Not even Walder Frey was stupid enough to challenge the wroth of Robert Baratheon when we goes to war. And after about a months travel we arrived at Seagard.

Seagard was pretty dull. It looked like I imagined a typical medieval port city, but it had no distinctive features about it. Apart from the several thousands of soldiers before the walls and the massive fleet in the harbour.

My uncle and most of the Northern Army continued marching to Casterly Rock, while the rest stayed here under the Greatjon, which most of them were very glad about as the southern heat hit them surprisingly hard. Luckily for me, the heat didn't affect me that much.

The next weeks we waited for the Iron Fleet to be destroyed so we could sail to the Iron Isles. The waiting consisted mostly of training, for me and the army, and planing discussions for the generals, of which I attended quite a lot as Ser Bryndens squire, who was the de facto leader of the Riverland troops. I learned quite a bit about different strategies and tactics there as well as met several River and North lords, of who some, after learning my name, congratulated me on my plans, which already started making them more money.

Finally the fleet returned, a bit smaller but with a lot of Ironborn ships in tow, and the shipping began.

The first thing I noticed was, that my stomach didn't got along with the sea, so I spend the first week constantly on the railing, emptying my stomach. Most of the sailors laughed at my misfortune and called me a land rat, which I couldn't reply to as I was busy feeding the fish. But I took solace I the fact, that I was not the only one down with seasickness.

As we reached Blacktyde, the first island we were to attack, I got somewhat used to the sea, but looked with dread at the long journeys I still had before me. And as Ser Brynden and I promised my uncle I stayed at the back, away from the battlefields. Either at the supply ships or in the camps at he islands themselves.

Still, I saw the first horrors of war. Soldiers who came back without a limb or who needed amputations. The screams of the patients and of the fighting itself could still be heard. The air stank of smoke, blood, shit and the unmistakable, horrible smell of burned bodies.

Once Ser Brynden took me with him after one of the battles. It was a sight I could have never prepared for and will never forget. Bodies laying around, dead and almost dead alike, foes and allies alike. They all screamed for mercy, their mothers or whatever gods could hear them. Until they screamed never more. Men who walked over the battlefield, killing any stragglers and anyone who couldn't be saved. Others collected the dead on big piles to burn them, no use in burying them or trying to know who they were. Mothers, daughters, sister, wives and lovers sat by their dead, crying and screaming to the heavens. Fathers, who held their sons hand, as they ended their children's pain. Brothers, who fought on different ends of the field, only to be reunited in death. Boys, no more than sixteen, staring at nothing, catatonic through the terror they've seen.

"War is the greatest plague that can afflict humanity, it destroys religion, it destroys states, it destroys families. Any scourge is preferable to it.", I said, as I saw the field.

"Sounds like a wise man. Who said that?", asked Ser Brynden, as we walked to the command tent.

"Me, just now." No, it was Luther.

"Well, you're right. Unfortunately we can always decide whether we want to fight or not."

"I know. Complete peace is a nice idea. But that's just it. An idea. An idealistic idea. I doubt humanity will ever achieve it."

Over the next months one island after the other fell until at last only Pyke remained. While most of the troops went back home or continued garrison the conquered islands, some rallied to the kings host before the walls of Pyke, as they were besieging it. Ser Brynden and I were among themselves

The castle of Pyke is divided into four towers on small stone stacks in the sea, connected by bridges , which made it immensely difficult to storm. King Robert's Host must have besieged it for quiet some time as several war machines already tore down most of the southern wall of the gatehouse, which only left the castles themselves to take. Unfortunately that still was no easy task and many men would die, so our reinforcement was gladly seen.

Ser Brynden was immediately called to the kings tent to discuss the attack with the other lords and as his squire I followed.

The kings tent sat in the middle of the camp. A massive one compared to some of the others, except perhaps the other lords, it stood out immediately with his bright red colour. Inside sat Lord Paxter Redwyne, Ser Barristan Slemy, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Stannis Baratheon, my uncle Lord Eddard Stark and the king Robert Baratheon, as well as several squires and servants.

"Blackfish, good, you're finally here. Then we can fucking get this over with.", Roberts voice boomed through the tent, as Ser Brynden sat on the empty chair at the table, a map of the castle on it, me standing behind him. "And who are you?", he asked while looking at me.

"I'm Jon Snow, your grace. Ser Bryndens squire.", I replied.

"Jon Snow, eh? Is that your Bastard Ned? Sure looks like you. All grim and glooming.", the king said with a laugh. "You're the clever little bastard who invented all this new stuff recently. Jon wouldn't stop talking about it. Well, can he at least fight, Blackfish? Has he killed one of the Ironborn already?"

"He has talent. But he is still far to young to fight in an actual war, your grace. He stayed back at the camps."

"Fuck that, if he can fight he can kill. But I would like to see for myself if he has talent, if the Blackfish says so." Now he looks away from me and back to my uncle.

"But enough about that. Ned, how are we with the war machines?", he asked.

"Almost done, your grace. Most of the southern wall has been torn down. A few more days and we have our breach."

"Ha, finally. Than I can kill these Ironborn fuckers."

"Even if we have a breach, the layout of the castle will make sure, that we will loose a lot of men when taking it.", replied Ser Barristan.

"A necessity, when we take the castle.", disregarded Lord Tywin in his cold, almost emotionless voice.

"Ser Barristan is right, your grace. Even with a shildwall their archers will tear our soldiers apart. Thousands will most likely die.", said my uncle.

"I will not wait and starve them out. Takes to bloody long. And I want to kill something.", replied the king.

"Why don't they just use rectangular shields?", I asked Ser Brynden, whispering in his ears.

"Speak up, boy. If you have a clever idea I want to hear it.", the king interrupted Ser Bryndens answer.

"I simply asked Ser Brynden why the soldiers don't use rectangular shields, your grace."

"Rectangular shields? That's the first time I hear of such a thing. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, opposite to the round or kite shield, a large rectangular shield would cover almost the entire body. This way when they use shield wall, they are protected at the front, the top and the sides. Then they simply march that way towards the enemy and break formation before they engage. So there is only a minimal amount of space for arrows to go through and should lessen the casualties. It's like a turtle."

"Well I be damned. He IS a bloody genius. Why has no one ever thought of that?", said King Robert with a laughed. "Lannister, get your the men working on that!"

"Yes, your grace. It will take some time, until they can march in such a formation, but they will get it done before the wall falls."

"Good, then we can finish this. You're dismissed. Not you, Ned.", ordered King Robert and we left the tent.

The next days I spent mostly explaining my idea to the different commanders and soldiers, who managed the formation more or less. Although the marching was still the biggest problem. But it would be enough for now.

I was at one of the training yards, practising a sword move I had trouble with, as I heard someone say behind me: "You extend your right foot to much when you attack."

I turned around and saw Ser Barristan Selmy standing at the side, as he must have for the last minutes. I took a small bow as he came closer.

"Ser Barristan, I didn't see you coming. To what do I have the honour?"

"I wanted to see for myself the talent the Blackfish spoke about."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"I must admit, you do have a talent for sword fighting. Although I'm not sure if the longsword is the best weapon for you.", he said as he went to one of the weapons racks with the training weapons and took a bastard sword. "Your body seems to try for more reach. Here, try this."

"A bastard sword? Fitting, I suppose.", I said, as I went into my practice stance, when I noticed Ser Barristan took a training sword for himself and stood in front of me.

"You want to train me?", I asked, both elated and bewildered.

"I want to see what you truly can do."

I nodded and we began to circle one another.

Soon, I realized, just why Ser Barristan was called the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms. I found almost no openings and those I did found were made deliberately to make me attack.

Step after step, jump after jump, roll after roll, quickstep after quickstep we circled around the field. Every attack from me he blocked, parried or countered. If I attacked with speed he was always faster. Faster then you would think of someone his age. If I attacked with force he would simply block it as if it was nothing.

But when he attacked me I was hard pressed to block even some of his attacks. Most often there were to fast for me to see and I had to rely on my instincts, which mostly didn't work and ii didn't take long until I could feel a couple dozens bruises under my padding. Sweet poured in rivers down my body, some of which even went over and into my eyes, making it even more difficult to see.

After no more then half an hour of getting my ass kicked and and put on my back I collapsed, my arms incapable of holding my sword any longer. So I laid there on the ground, exhausted as I rang for air, while Ser Barristan looked not one bit tired.

"You...certainly...earned...your title...Ser. You...really are...the best.", I panted.

"I am also a grown man and have decades of experience. Still, you did good. Certainly better than most, especially considering your age. But we will have to work on your footwork and endurance."

"Work? Does this mean...your going to train me?"

"It's not like I have much better thinks to do in my free time at the moment. Besides, the Blackfish was right, you have talent. To be honest, the last person with this king of talent I trained was Prince Rheagar."

"Rheagar Targayen?", I asked as I sat up.

"The very same. Although he was more the bookish type. But one day he comes down to the training yard and tells the master-at-arms 'Apparently I need be able to fight, so I will learn it.'. And he did. He might have preferred his books, but he had the talent and skill to fight."

"Well, that's just peachy.", I muttered, as he put his training sword back on the rack.

"I will see you here tomorrow after luncheon. And warm up, before I come here.", he said and turn to leave.

"Yes, ser. I'm just going to lie here somewhat longer."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Also, get a hot bath if possible and massage your muscle with goat fat or lard, otherwise your muscles will cramp and you can't move them at all the next day."

With this said, he left and I put away my sword as I dreaded the next days, but was glad for this unique opportunity.

The next days were hell, as Ser Barristan seemed to want to get as much knowledge and skill into me as possible over a short amount of time. Fortunately Ser Brynden decided to stop our spars and focused only on strategy, tactics and maintenance of both sword and armour. Still, I learned a lot from Barristan the Bold, even if it were only some pointers, a few corrections in my form and some tricks.

Finally the walls of Pyke crumbled and the soldiers charged through the breach with the new formation. I wondered if Jorah Mormont still was the first on to go through.

Two days later we all went our way. Balon Greyjoy bend the knee, Theon was taking as a ward for Winterfell and the army either dispersed or went with most lords to the tourney at Lannisport.

Ser Brynden and I on the other hand continued on the Goldroad to Kings Landing and soon the stench of the capital could be smelled.

* * *

 **A.N.: And done with this chapter. It is relatively short, I know, but it is more of a filler. However, in the next chapter there will be politics, intrigue and preparations for the future, so it will get exciting soon enough.**

 **A final note. The roman turtle may seem strange to some, though it is only logically for me to use. As we have seen in the assault of Casterly Rock it is nothing new to raise the shields to block arrows. However, as there was never been a Roman Legion the turtle tactic should not exist. At least not in the form how he all know it. And it makes an attack at a breach a lot easier.**

 **For this chapter I recommand "Das Buch von Eden" by Kai Mayer for my german readers. Don't worry, next time there will be an international recommendation again.**

 **Next chapter: Alliances are made**

 **As always, if you have any comments, critics or question feel free to leave a review.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Thela out**


End file.
